


Xmas

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [11]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Captured on Purpose, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling, Gen, Mistletoe, Screenplay/Script Format, Take That Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel gives Chad an Xmas present.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 3
Collections: Operation Friend





	Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I'm writing a Christmas story in summer.
> 
> Well, it's the next story in Operation Adulation, isn't it? It takes place after Nigel's birthday.
> 
> Also, the very thought of Nigel and Chad interacting during Christmas was too good to skip.
> 
> Speaking of Christmas stories, here's one that someone else wrote [gifs in the link]:  
> https://teentraitor.tumblr.com/post/67521675994/i-wish-i-got-someone-else-for-secret-santa
> 
> ...I want to see more fics like that. I honestly want more people to write about Nigel and Chad.

_[Scene: outside Chad’s house. Nigel places a wrapped gift box on Chad’s doorstep and knocks on the front door. Chad himself answers the door after a few moments]_

**Chad:** Hello? [he sees Nigel and glares at the younger boy] Numbuh One... I should have figured _you_ would show up. Don’t you have anything better to do than bothering me all the time?

 **Nigel:** [syrupy/innocently] Come now, Chad. It’s _Christmas,_ you see...[gesturing to the gift box on the ground]...and I have brought you a _lovely_ Christmas gift.

 **Chad:** [crossing his arms] Did you get me party snakes?

 **Nigel:** [smugly checking his nails] No~

 **Chad:** Socks?

 **Nigel:** Nope~

 **Chad:** [hopefully]...You not being a brat for like, twenty minutes?

 **Nigel:** [getting impatient] Can you just open your present, please?

 **Chad:** [shrugs] Alright, I don’t see why not--[suddenly pointing upward]--hey, look! Mistletoe!

 **Nigel:** [fearfully(?)] Mistletoe?!

 **Chad:** [playfully] That’s right, Nigie. _Mistletoe._ You know what people do under the mistletoe~?

 **Nigel:** [blushing] Yes, of _course_ I know! But, um, I’m not ready to...do _that_ yet. [bashfully toeing at the ground] I...kind of need to get into the right mindset first...

 **Chad:** [bowing his head] Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

_[There is an awkward silence between the two._ _Nigel quickly breaks the silence by clearing his throat]_

**Nigel** : So, Chad...

 **Chad:** [looking back up at Nigel] What do you want?

 **Nigel:** May I, uh... stay with you for an hour or two?

 **Chad** :...Why?

 **Nigel:** [scratching the back of his neck] Um, well...my sector is, uh, well...they’re celebrating Christmas with their own families, and I, uh, didn’t want to intrude on their festivities, so...

_[Chad chuckles smugly before kneeling down to Nigel’s level]_

**Chad:** [smirking] You just wanted to see me, didn’t you, Nigie~?

 **Nigel:** [crossing his arms] No, of course not!

 **Chad:** [pinching Nigel’s cheek] You’re _lonely,_ aren’t you?!

 **Nigel:** [turning even redder] No no no! It’s not true!

 **Chad:** Okay, then, answer me this: what _exactly_ are you doing here, at your enemy’s house?

 **Nigel:** [gesturing to the gift box] I told you already, you idiotic teenager! I brought you a _gift_! Now hurry up and accept it!

 **Chad** : [shrugs] Whatever you say.

 _[Chad suddenly_ _pulls Nigel into his arms and carries the younger boy inside]_

 **Nigel:** [turning as red as Mars] Aren’t you forgetting something?!

 **Chad** :...Oh, yeah.

_[Chad grabs Nigel’s gift box and carries it (along with Nigel himself) up to his room. Chad closes the door to his room and gently puts both Nigel and his gift box down on the floor]_

**Nigel:** I am _not_ your gift, teenager!

 **Chad:** [sitting down and happily pulling the gift box closer] Hey _, you_ wanted me to accept my gift, so I did!

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes]...Just open your gift box already, you annoying teenager.

 **Chad** : [excitedly] Okay! [rapidly tearing the wrapping paper off] Oh boy oh boy oh boy! What did you get me, huh? _What did you get me?!_

_[Chad opens the box and finds...a red Rainbow Monkey plushie. Chad’s joyous expression quickly turns to one of confusion]_

**Nigel:** [smugly] Merry Christmas, Chad. [starting to walk out of the room] Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get going. [looking up at the ceiling curiously] Huh, there’s some mistletoe here. I wonder if you’re going to kiss me, Chad.

_[Chad is too shocked by his gift to say anything_ _]_

**Nigel:** [impatiently] I _**said:**_ “I wonder if you’re going to _**kiss me**_ , Chad”.

_[There is still no response from the teenager._ _Nigel sighs, walks toward Chad, and snaps his fingers in front of the teen’s face._ _However, Chad doesn’t respond to this, either]_

**Nigel:** [worried] Chad...? Are you-- [he gets interrupted by the plushie getting thrown into his face]--ow!

 **Chad** : [turning red with rage(?)] You big _jerk_! You _know_ how much I hate super sweet things!

 **Nigel:** [innocently] You do? Oh, silly me~

 **Chad:** [stomping his foot] Okay, that does it! You want to stay here and keep me company for two hours?! _Fine!_ [picking up Nigel and carrying him to bed] I’ll just _make_ you stay the whole two hours! And you know what else?! [lying down on the bed and holding Nigel close to his chest] I’m gonna give you _so many_ Christmas kisses that you’re gonna turn as red as some of my Christmas sweaters!

 **Nigel:** [happily cuddling up to Chad’s chest] Alright.

 **Chad** : [confused] Wait, why are you...? [his face lights up with realization]...You had this all planned out, didn’t you?

 **Nigel:** [putting his glasses on the bedside table] Maybe~

 **Chad:** [bashfully] You, uh, could just ask, you know...

 **Nigel:** Hmm...[kissing Chad’s nose]...I think I just like seeing how flustered you get. I hardly ever see you with such a cute face~

 **Chad:** [turning even redder]...I hate you.

 **Nigel:** [cuddling back up to Chad’s chest] Yes, I know. I love you too, Chad. [slowly closing his eyes] Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to take a nap in your nice warm arms...

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel] Too bad. I won’t let you. [kissing Nigel’s scalp] You kiss me, I kiss you.

 **Nigel:** Sounds like a fair deal.

 **Chad:** Um, before we start kissing each other...we have to promise that we won’t kiss each other on the lips. The forehead, scalp, temple, and general face area is fine. But nowhere else, got it?!

 **Nigel:** Can I kiss your finger blocked lips...?

 **Chad:** [playfully]...You’re such a sneaky brat, you know that?

 **Nigel** : I know I am~

 **Chad:** Alright, then. Kissing finger-blocked lips is fine, but direct lip touching is not allowed. Got it?

 **Nigel** : [impatiently] Yes! Enough talking! Let’s just start our kissing fight already!

 **Chad** : [eagerly] Alright, bring it on, baldy!

 **Nigel:** [eagerly] No, _you_ bring it on, blondie!

End

**Author's Note:**

> See, Chad? I told you Nigel would get his revenge on you!  
> I mean, Nigel's a smart kid; he *would* pull off a gambit that involves taking advantage of Chad's playful traits and tsundere behaviour.  
> Oh, and Chad's flirtatious behaviour has backfired on him, because now Nigel's the one who is acting flirtatiously to see Chad's cute reactions/expressions.
> 
> Speaking of Chad...if you read " Kindly Mentor", you'll know that Chad gave Nigel a blue plushie as a reminder that negative emotions are helpful. So I think Chad is elated to get a gift that reminds him of his friendship with Nigel...but of course, he has to act like a tsundere because, well, he and Nigel are foes now.
> 
> -I always hear a squeaky toy sound effect when Chad picks up Nigel. I don't know why, it's just funny to imagine that.
> 
> -Related:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TrojanPrisoner
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CapturedOnPurpose
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Film/TheMuppetChristmasCarol
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChristmasInJuly
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BatmanGambit
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/UnderTheMistletoe


End file.
